Gravedad
by Karou Everdeen
Summary: Ella era como la pólvora, un segundo estaba tranquila y al siguiente ardía. Regalo para Nana Uchiha del intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El dente de león"


Este regalo es para ti mi amiga secreta Nana Uchihaespero te guste mucho porque lo hice con mucho cariño y buenos deseos.

Declamer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, el fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león"

* * *

><p>El tiempo siempre avanza no importa si lo queremos o no, te ataca desde adentro y te mata lentamente segundo a segundo; aunque cierres los ojos, aguantes la respiración y te quedes quieto esperando que el reloj haga lo mismo, debes saber que el tiempo no perdona a nada ni a nadie. A cada tic tac estás más cerca de la muerte y no hay nada que logre evitarlo.<p>

Creo que sin importar cuantas veces me repita a mí mismo que la muerte de Prim fue un accidente que nadie pudo haber previsto, la culpa siempre me acompaña y la imagen de Prim me persigue a sonde quiera que vaya.

No huí del Distrito 12, huí de Katniss. Cuando ella me miro después del incidente pude sentir su odio hacia mí, su desprecio me mataba por dentro y me hacía sentir la persona más miserable en el mundo, podía soportar que cientos de personas me miraran con ese odio pero no ella, simplemente era una tortura para mí, así que me fui.

**Johanna.**

El tren avanza y ni siquiera miro por la ventanilla, no quiero ver lo que dejo ni los recuerdos que abandono, solo quiero que el pasado se quede atrás de una vez por todas, quiero que los fantasmas que me persiguen desde hace demasiado tiempo me dejen en paz.

Estoy intentando huir de mis miedos a toda costa pero cuanto más lo intento más difícil me resulta, y mientras me alejo de casa me doy cuenta de que todos mis temores se rehúsan a quedarse atrás y viajan conmigo. Miro a Annie sentada a mi lado con el pequeño Finnick en brazos, se ve tan viva y radiante que por un momento creo que las cosas no están tan mal, pero la sensación de bienestar desaparece tan rápido como llegó.

Mi madre decía que lo único que puede ayudarnos a superar la muerte es la vida, pero he visto tanta muerte a lo largo de los años que no se si vivir sea suficiente para calmar los monstruos que viven bajo mi almohada.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Annie y permito que las respiraciones del bebé me tranquilicen y me hagan sentir a salvo, al menos por el tiempo que dure el viaje. El movimiento del vagón me arrulla y en pocos minutos dejo que la inconciencia me abrace.

**Gale.**

No he vivido en el Distrito 2 por mucho tiempo pero creo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado a estar aquí, por mucho que lo intente no logro familiarizarme con el clima, las calles o las personas, ni siquiera con mi propia casa. Para mi madre y mis hermanos fue más fácil habituarse y han hecho de este lugar un hogar, si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría aquí, el saber que ya no pasan hambre es razón suficiente para quedarme.

Camino hacia mi trabajo y veo a las personas sonreír y a los niños jugar, las cosas han cambiado mucho y nos es difícil notarlo, así debe ser en todos los distritos y ese es el único consuelo que me queda, después de tanta muerte al menos la vida es mejor. Trabajo como encargado de la seguridad en el distrito, no es un empleo muy lujoso pero es mejor que las minas del 12, por lo general no hay ninguna clase de altercados, las personas están bien al menos por ahora y eso hace del trabajo algo tranquilo.

**Johanna.**

Salimos del tren hacia la abarrotada estación, hay decenas de personas que viajan de un distrito a otro, algunas huyen de su pasado al igual que yo y otras simplemente van a buscar un trabajo mejor donde se sientan más cómodas. Camino entre los montones de gente con Annie a mi lado, me siento cómoda a su lado, nuca pregunta nada o me obliga a hablar de mi pasado, pero siempre me da su apoyo aunque ni siquiera sepa lo que está pasando, me recuerda a Finnick.

Siento a alguien jalar mi brazo con insistencia y me doy la vuelta para ver quién es. Un hombre de entre 40 y 45 años me sonríe con burla y sin soltar mi brazo dice:

─ Tú eres la traidora.

La furia arde en mi interior y quema mis venas como fuego líquido, fui torturada y casi asesinada en el Capitolio pero las personas no ven eso, ellas solo ven la traición del Vasallaje hacia su querido Sinsajo. Llevo mi puño al rostro del hombre con toda la fuerza que tengo, las personas gritan con asombro e indignación cuando este termina en el suelo con la nariz sangrante.

Estoy a punto de lanzarme de nuevo hacia el pero unos brazos fuertes y pesados me sostienen, grito molesta y comienzo a retorcerme, en segundos más hombres llegan a mi lado.

**Gale.**

Las personas abren el paso a los guardias mientras estos corren al centro de la multitud en la estación, los sigo con rapidez esperando ver una pelea. Llego al centro del círculo que la gente ha formado alrededor de dos personas, de un lado hay un hombre con fama de alcohólico y mujeriego cubriendo con una de sus manos su nariz sangrante, mientras que del otro lado los guardias sostienen a una chica que patea al aire y se retuerce mientras grita con furia, no tardo ni un minuto en darme cuenta de quién es.

Su cabello está más largo que la última vez y su piel se ve aún más brillante que cuando usaba el uniforme en el Distrito 13, su personalidad siempre llamo mi atención y despertó cosas en mí que jamás había sentido, ella es como la pólvora, tan tranquila un segundo y ardiendo al siguiente. No sé si es su presencia o la gravedad pero puedo sentir como mi voluntad cae con violencia y se extingue poco a poco.

─ Suéltenla ─ grito con autoridad y hasta la misma Johanna se queda quieta al oír mi voz – he dicho que la suelten.

─ ¿La conoce? – dice uno de los guardias.

─ Por supuesto que si – responde mientras se quita de encima las manos que aun las sostienen – es mi novio.

Camina en mi dirección con ese andar suyo tan peculiar, mientras se acerca me siento como la presa mirando a su depredador, mi pulso se acelera y algo viejo se muere en mi interior cuando el fuego que su mirada burlona provoca se enciende dentro de mí.

Se detiene a pocos centímetros de mí y acerca su rostro al mío hasta que puedo sentir como nuestros alientos se mezclan, una voz en mi cabeza grita que la bese y otra, una que apenas es un susurro, me dice que niegue todo. Se acerca aún más y ambas voces se quedan en silencio y solo queda mi cuerpo deseando su beso, cuando creo que por fin me besara, sus labios se desvían a mi oído y con voz ronca susurra:

─ En verdad creíste que te besaría.

No pienso admitir en voz alta que realmente lo esperaba, ni mucho menos que lo deseaba con cada fibra de mí ser, ella está jugando conmigo y al parecer se divierte, pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

─ Lo harás.

**Johanna**

Me aprisiona entre sus brazos con fuerza y delicadeza, me acerca a él y siento el calor de su cuerpo quemar el mío, sus labios quedan tan cerca de los míos que solo el aire pasa por en medio, por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender, no me resisto. Me besa con lentitud exasperante y mientras que mi cordura me dice a gritos que tengo que parar esto antes de que él tome ventaja, mi cuerpo se derrite entre sus labios y mis piernas tiemblan ante su cercanía. Enredo mis manos entre su cabello y lo beso con fuerza esperando que me corresponda pero en lugar de eso se ríe en mi boca.

Abro los ojos y veo la burla crecer en sus ojos grises, una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro y puedo ver cómo se siente satisfecho por haberme engañado de tal manera, debería haber sospechado que haría esto desde el comienzo, pero el deseo me cegó. La adrenalina corre por mis venas y la emoción de un juego comenzando se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez en muchos años soy consciente de la fuerza de gravedad, pero no es como me la habían enseñado, esta fuerza no me jala en dirección a la tierra y si lo hace no puedo notarlo, porque otra fuerza aún más grande me jala hacia el chico de los ojos grises que se ha burlado de mí.

**Gale.**

Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran después del beso me doy cuenta de que he caído en mi propia trampa, quería jugar con ella y hacerla perder en su propio juego pero en vez de eso he provocado mi caída. El mundo se ve diferente como si todo hubiera cambiado en cuestión de segundos, o quizá solo es mi mundo que se ha puesto de cabeza gracias a la presencia de Johanna Mason.


End file.
